Luekee
Luekee (Also known as Lukebot) Is the fifth hero of the Wrath of the Bombers series and has his own game series known as "Lukebot Adventures." His first appearance in Wrath of the Bombers is in the 6th level "Into the Pyramid", where his energy is being used for Digga-Leg, one of the creations Bomberfan099 had made. After Lukebot broke out and absorbed Digga Leg, he joined Thomasfan's Team! Lukebot had a strange update in appearence in World 4 Level 16, where he appeared with a new face and a new hat, this is Lukebot's appearance for the rest of the series, and this is also updated in other adventure series. Lukebot also had a personalty change, where he was much goofier then before, and then he changed personalty again in World 6 where he wasn't exactly that goofy anymore, but scared and more of a cowardly, this is Lukebot's personalty in other series so it makes sense that it was changed again. Backstory and how he became "Lukebot" Lukebot actually had a different backstory before, but his backstory has been changed since 2016. The Dark Age Lukebot was created before any other hero was really born at the time, or at least they were just babies. This time was called "The Dark Age" because villains were winning against the heroes. Lukebot was created with millions of other Zobots to destroy the heroes, but Lukebot had a slight Malfunctioning. He was much more cowardly and scared then the others. Lukebot survived through the rest of the Dark Age (While other villains and heroes died) and he ran away with Urangabot (A Zobot that was alive during the Dark Age) during the events of "Kusans Story." Before the events of THT Lukebot was with Rolek after the Dark Age, and lived with him. Lukebot soon find Urangabot once again but she was the leader of a head group of rebels, after many war battles Rolek and Lukebot ran off in the distance, and kept themselves hidden until they moved to Aristavile to meet new friends. After the events of Lukebot Adventures: Robot Theif (Which the story will be added once the RP series ends,) Lukebot joined THT as a hero! Lukebot's Adventures out of WOTB Lukebot has gone on many adventures besides WOTB. Such as "Adventure Trials" and "The war of the Elements." But his first Adventure was "Lukebot Adventures: Robot Theif." Where his best friend Rolek was captured by Borgo when they moved to Aristavile. Lukebot goes on a adventure to defeat Borgo, his son Barg, and many obstacles, enemies, and bosses. Since Lukebot Adventures: Robot Theif is still going, we know everything about Lukebot through World 1 to 6. After Robot Theif Lukebot went on many other adventures like "Lost in Space", "Captain Lukebot", and "The Legend of Tamadra." Which none of them have started, but Lost in Space and Legend of Tamadra DID happen, they are just getting a remake. Lukebot's Appearence in WOTB In WOTB, Lukebot was one of the robloxians that was captured by Bomberfan's team, and taken away to his flying battleship. Bomberfan was going to use his energy to power up a creation known as Digga-Leg. Though, he was going to give Lukebot a second option by having him join his team. If he does that, he wouldn't drain out his energy. However, Lukebot obviously rejected this idea, so Bomberfan just left him inside of Digga-Leg. Soon after, Thomas and the gang discovered a pyramid in the desert, and decided to see if Bomberfan had stored anything in there. Sure enough the heroes did end up finding him, however Bomberfan was prepared and brought Digga-Leg in to defeat the heroes. With Lukebot still inside, Thomas and the gang tried to free him out and defeat Digga-Leg. Digga-Leg was still a W.I.P at the time, so it didnt take him that long to be weakened. Lukebot soon had enough of this, and decided to take Digga-Leg out himself. By absorbing his energy and parts, Digga-Leg was no more, and Lukebot was rescued by Thomas and the gang. Abilities -Soon- Gallery -Soon- Trivia * Some enemies and bosses first appeared in Lukebot, such as the Mud Troopers, Rapish 360 B's, and Poricicle. * Lukebot was actually made around 2013 as a comic from his school, his first Roblox appearance was in 2014. * Lukebot has a pet named Remmy Roo, which he and his friends fought her while she was being mind controlled by "Hinkerbots" in Robot Theif, she is Yorkshire Terrier thats very large, with metal armor. * Lukebots first appearence on Roblox was TWOTE, but that is not cannon. Category:Heroes